


My turn now

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Because its Ian mickey and Lip in the same room, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Bonding, [Spring break draft clean up], a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip Gallagher has enough on his plate at the moment and really doesn't need to add worrying about Ian's stupid relationship choices. He was going over to the Milkovich's and dragging his favorite sibling back home no matter what it took.</p>
<p> And yeah, it didn't go the way he planned. But maybe this was better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My turn now

“The fuck are you doing here?” Mickey was heard asking just moments after the loud banging of the front door stopped. 

“Where’s Ian?” Lip demanded, already pushing past the South side thug to go find his brother. 

Ian who had been playing on the xbox with Mickey had gotten off the couch after overhearing the familiar voice, a little surprised that his brother of all people, was actually here. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school today or -?” He began to question, when Lip cut across. 

“Pack your shit” He ordered clearly. 

“I’m sorry what?” Ian asked, taken aback. 

“Get your things and move the fuck back home Ian” Lip clarified, clearly agitated. 

“Fuck you” The younger boy answered, crossing his arms against his chest and glaring defiantly “I don’t care what crawled up your ass but I’m not doing shit” 

“Look, I don’t care how badly you want to shack up with your married boyfriend and babysit the kid he had with his whore of a wife, but your whole mistress fantasy bullshit ends now alright?” Lip decided, rubbing his hands together as he clearly readied for a fight. 

“Get the fuck out or imma fucking throw your ass out” Mickey threatened, stepping in for where Ian was still gaping with shock. 

“Oh you know what, shut the fuck up Mickey, no one is talking to you” Lip threw out, not even sparing the Milkovich a second glance. 

“Don't bother, I’m more than capable of throwing him out myself” Ian answered his boyfriend, the warning for Lip plain in his words. 

“Look Fiona is crashing hard and Debbie, I don’t even fucking know what’s going on with her, but she’s still hanging around that twenty year old dude. Carl I can’t seem to get through to because he is being sucked into Frank’s black hole of fucked up shit, and that asshole is back to hunting down Monica, so he can tell her all about his fucking new liver. I don’t know how long I can keep taking Liam to school with me and I’m failing classes trying to get this shit together and still keep my job, none of which is helping because the squirrel fund is practically empty, so get your fucking shit and get home Ian!” The words were a rush, Lip's frustration and anger making him lash out at his younger brother. 

“Jesus Lip, you could have just said you needed me there” Ian says quietly, now reaching out to place a steadying hand on his brother and calm him down.

“What the fuck do you think i’ve been trying to tell you since you got back?” The older Gallagher snapped, shrugging the hand off his shoulder. 

“All i’ve been hearing is you bitching at my boyfriend” The redhead sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, a little guilty. 

“Cuz that’s what i’ve been trying to say!! I had a lot of shit going on the last time he screwed you over but that’s not an excuse for not being there when you needed me and you fucking ran away -” Lip began to rant when Ian pulled in a deep breath. 

“And that was the stupidest fucking thing I’ve done, I know that.” Ian cut in only to have Lip talk right over him. 

“No that is not the stupidest fucking thing you’ve done. Dating him is the top of that list. And when he fucks you over again Ian, I don’t know if I can be there this time either, because everything else is falling apart here. So how about we not wait for the blood and tears to happen this time and just get you the fuck out of here now” The eldest Gallagher son demanded. 

“Okay, I really want to punch you right now, but i’m going to pass because I know you are an asshole when you are stressed.” Ian tried to say, forcing the calm into his voice. 

“Yeah, well maybe we should settle this the old fashioned way” Lip disagreed, swinging forward to punch the taller boy anyway. 

The left hook caught him squarely on the jaw, but Ian had just enough time to grab Lip’s shirt, before the force of Lip’s forward momentum sent them both crashing to the ground. The younger Gallagher instantly rolled them over, so he was on top, trying to put himself between a potentially pissed off Mickey and his brother. 

“Fuck Lip can you fucking listen to me for a minute?” Ian demanded, struggling to keep his brother pinned under him and silently thanking heavens, that he outgrew his older sibling. 

Lip was breathing hard, but was also quickly realising that getting out from under Ian was not going to happen, the boy was simply taller and better built than him. He noticed Mickey’s glare drilling holes into his head from behind Ian and knew even if the odds changed in his favor with his brother, Mickey wouldn't let him do anything about it.

“I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry I bailed like that and screwed up my whole life and messed with yours too. But that’s on me man, you can’t protect me from everything, you gotta know that!” Ian apologised. 

“Fuck that! I’m supposed to. I knew everything that was happening and I didn’t do shit” Lip argued, his guilt clear as day now. 

“Yeah? And I was supposed to be there too. I hated her, but the whole thing with the baby, I should have seen how you were doing. I should have talked to you about Mandy instead of trying to bitch at Karen first. I screwed up too” Ian admitted, his own bundle of guilt tumbling forward. 

It took a moment, both Gallaghers struggling at the reminders of their own hurt that came with the guilt of failing a brother. 

“How the fuck did we mess everything up?” Lip wondered, finally breaking the silence, but Ian merely shrugged, finally rolling off of his brother.

“Bad parenting” He answered promptly. 

“And shitty gene pool” The older Gallagher added. 

“Fucking Frank too” Ian agreed.”Everything is always his fault in some way”

“Yeah, yeah... We can start over, clean slate” Lip called truce, gaze flicking towards his favorite sibling. 

“Thought you’d never ask” Ian smiled. 

“So you gonna get your shit so we can go home?” Lip suggested, making the redhead’s smile fade. 

“I’ll move back but Mickey is going to be around.” He said firmly. 

“Jesus Ian!” Lip groaned, pushing himself up by his elbow.

“You’re going to have to suck it up and realise he is an important part of my long time plan alright?” Ian sighed, shifting slightly towards his brother. 

“And what plan is that exactly? Since you screwed the last one to hell” Lip shot out, earning himself a flinch. 

“I don’t know. Just that he is going to be around. And i’m going to stop being the selfish bastard that’s too wrapped up in himself to give a fuck about his family.” Ian promised, making Lip shake his head in a negative. 

“It’s my turn okay? Starting now, i’m on Liam duty, his hospital visits included. I’ll also handle Debs and Carl somehow. Frank is an itch we can’t get rid off and hopefully hurricane Monica won’t be around anytime but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. I don’t know how to help Fiona but maybe you should lighten up on her. Sure she screwed up, but it’s still Fi. She’s gonna need us when she’s all burnt out. And you can drop your job and focus on your classes cuz i’ll start looking for another one tomorrow. Lip i’ve got this now, I promise” Ian assured, sitting up, cross legged, to stare all wide eyed and earnest at his older brother. 

“I don’t want you to handle all of it by yourself -” Lip began but Ian wasn’t having it. 

“You and Fi will be there to back me up if I need anything, but like I said, my turn now” Ian informed definitely. 

“You sure you wanna sign up for this?” Lip checked quietly. 

“Looks like it. Come on man, we’re Gallaghers, we can make it through anything” Ian smiled, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to drag his brother up. 

“Guess you need my old room if you aren’t moving back alone” The older boy finally offered, the closest thing to a compromise he was going to make when it came to Mickey. 

“Maybe, but Mickey and I will figure that out” Ian shrugged “Right now, lets get you a beer”

“Nah, can’t stay, got a test tomorrow” Came the tired sigh, Lip already pinching the bridge of his nose at his next problem. 

“Okay then. Get your ass back to school” Ian agreed, pulling his brother into a warm hug and holding on a few seconds longer than necessary. 

“Not so fast” Mickey finally interrupted, making both Gallaghers turn towards him, one of them just in time to see the punch land. 

“Shit Mick!” Ian cried out as Lip stumbled backwards. 

“You don’t fucking touch him, you got that?” Mickey growled, ignoring the redhead by his side. 

Lip merely rolled his eyes as dramatically as humanely possible before looking the Milkovich directly in the eye. 

“Fair enough, just remember that means I still owe you a beating for before and i’m gonna collect” The older Gallagher warned. 

“Really guys? I’m right here and I can fucking kick both your asses whenever I want to” Ian interrupted with a glare. 

He didn't wait for answers though, quickly ushering his brother out the front door with a promise of being home the following morning, before finally turning his attention back to his boyfriend. They were going to be moving to a house full of kids tomorrow, he's going to use the minute of quiet he could get now.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, comments/Kudos give me life


End file.
